Stanford Decepticon Experiment
by Tetraspace and Grouping
Summary: The ethical issues in the Milgram experiment include the use of Decepticons; the subjects were not accurately briefed on the nature of the experiment.


Milgram turned to Shockwave. "Do you understand the experimental setup?"

"It appears logical. I must simply provide increasing electric shocks to the subject upon incorrect answers."

"Excellent! Then we shall begin!"

A curtain opened to reveal Starscream, sitting in a chair, with electric shock equipment attached. "Are you certain this equipment is safe, Lord Milgram?"

"You will do as I command, Starscream. Now let the experiment begin!"

"You are aware… of my spark condition?"

"Starscream, I am the leader of this experiment!"

Shockwave fumbled with the set of cue cards, each containing a trivia question about Transformers that the subject – Starscream – must answer correctly, to test something about the effectiveness of punishment on learning and recall.

He picked the first one. "Who possesses the username ladiesman217?"

"Ladiesman217? Shockwave, this is nonsensical! I demand to be released from this farce at once!"

Shockwave turned to Milgram, who shook his head. "Starscream. You must logically answer the questions."

"I… I don't know! Your question fails to make sense!"

Shockwave pressed the button, exposing Starscream to a small electric shock. "Augh!" yelled Starscream. Shockwave turned the dial to increase the shock by fifteen watts.

"What was the name of the lifeform that attacked the Autobots in Chernobyl?"

"I recall no such Autobot attack in Chernobyl!" Starscream suddenly winced. "But, of course, if I must humour you, it was a… a Predacon! Yes, a Predacon, the only Cybertronian life form that has actually engaged the Autobots on Earth!"

"Incorrect, Starscream."

Shockwave pressed the button, exposing Starscream to a larger electric shock. Shockwave turned the dial again.

"What is the alt-mode of the Decepticon Starscream?"

"Shockwave, I am Starscream! I should well know that I am what the humans call an F-16 Fighting Falcon. A far cry from my trijet form, of course, but it's no _land_ altmode."

"That is logical, Starscream," said Shockwave. Starscream smiled. "However, incorrect. The answer is an F-22 Raptor."

Shockwave pressed the button to deliver another electric shock. Starscream banged on the window. "Please, Shockwave! Have mercy! Remember my spark condition! I must leave this experiment!" He slumped to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Spare me!"

Milgram opened his mouth to say something, but Shockwave interrupted. "It is logical that we continue the experiment, Starscream." He turned up the dial further, into a red area marked with a skull.

"Please, Shockwave! I may not survive another shock with my spark condition!"

"Which group of humans knew about the presence of the Transformers on Earth throughout history?"

"The… the children the Autobots have recruited? Shockwave, you have read the files! There is no way the native humans would know of Cybertronians before I bravely and strategically salvaged a space bridge of _your_ design!"

"Illogical. This card names the Order of the Witwiccans."

"Shockwave, you can't! These answers don't make any sense!"

Shockwave pressed the button to release the final electric shock. Starscream convulsed and fell on the ground, screaming, before he stopped moving altogether. Shockwave turned the dial, until he heard a snapping noise as it was twisted past its tolerance.

"What is the name of Sam Witwicky's love interest?"

There was silence from Starscream's unmoving body.

"Silence is an illogical answer."

Shockwave was about to press the button to deliver another electric shock, but Milgram interrupted. "Shockwave, this concludes the experiment."

"Illogical, my liege. Starscream failed to answer a single question correctly. More shocks must be administered."

The door to the experimental chamber opened, and Starscream walked out.

"I was a confederate! There were no electric shocks, Shockwave; this experiment was testing you!"

Shockwave pushed Milgram out of the way and aimed his cannon at Starscream. "It seems there was an error in the apparatus, Milgram. I will rectify this."

"The experiment is over, Shockwave. There is no need to administer further punishment."

"I have no choice but to continue with the experiment."


End file.
